She Falls Asleep
by mcdreamywantsme
Summary: Meredith and Derek's relationship after 4.11....Izzie intervenes for the sake of her friend. One Shot songfic


**Okay, I've decided to delete my other story "More than a Memory" and start it all over again. I'm just not happy with it but don't worry I'll have something wrote soon. So here is some MerDer sorta fluff. I know in the spoilers that it says that Cristina is suppose to help Meredith after the whole Derek thing but i just think Izzie would a better job because she is alot more caring than Cristina. The song is "She Falls Asleep" (Part 2) by McFly. I think it fits for MerDer but review and let me know**_  
_

* * *

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Are why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give_

Izzie has spent the past few weeks worrying about her friend and roommate Meredith. She hasn't left her room in weeks. She had turned into a recluse and only left her room to go to the bathroom. She hasn't showered in weeks and has been on personal leave from the hospital. Izzie was so worried about her and knew that she spent 95 of her time crying over Derek Shepard and the other 5 is spent staring in to thin air probably thinking about him. Driving into work, Izzie decided that today was the day that she would tell Derek that he needed to fix Meredith. She didn't care that he was with his new squeeze, he broke her again and he needed to make this right.

_She sits alone, on her phone  
She's calling about her broken home  
And I don't know what I should say cause she's crying  
And feels as though she's thrown it all away  
She won't last another day_

Izzie was just putting on her lab coat when the rest of the residents piled in. She was lost in her own world thinking about how she can help Meredith. She needed to do something to help. She couldn't sit back and watch her friend slowly die before her eyes. Well obviously Meredith was dying physically but mentally she was slowly slipping away. A cough brought Izzie back to her surroundings.

"Iz, whats up?"

Izzie turned to see Alex looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

She turned and walked out the door to find her interns. She gave them all their assignments and then went on her mission. She knew that Derek would be floating about the nurses station so that was her first port of call. She walked around the corner and sure enough he was there writing up a chart. She walked up to him and cleared her throat. Derek turned and stunned to see that it was Izzie looking back at him.

"Dr. Stevens, what can I do for you?"

"Um, Derek, I was wondering if we talk in private please?"

Derek knew by Izzie calling him by his first name that this was a personal talk and no doubt a talk about Meredith.

"Okay sure, I have surgery in a few minutes so come to my office at about 1."

"ok thank you."

She walked away happy that she would have some time to gather her thoughts and figure out exactly what she was going to say.

_You're climbing the stairs, unaware that she's hurting  
Bad and lying very still on the floor by the door  
But it's locked 'cause she was hoping  
You would come back for more  
But it's too late to realize you've made mistakes_

Derek spent his surgery wondering what Izzie Stevens had to say to him. He knew it had something to do with Meredith. She hadn't been in since they finally broke up and everyday he wondered if she was okay. He wanted to call to her house so badly but knew that he'd no right to that anymore. His fling with Rose hadn't worked out and they both decided to just be friends. He knew that deep down Rose knew that she'd only ever be the rebound girl. Meredith was always the only woman for him, even when he was with Addison; she was all he could think about and even through this surgery she is all that ever crosses his mind.

At 1 o'clock, Izzie waited patiently for Derek. She brought two coffees with her. She was just gathering the last of her thoughts when Derek turned the corner. He smiled and opened his office door for her. She was nervous. How does she tell the ex-boyfriend of her friend that she has spent the past few weeks lying in her bed pining for him? She is suppose to tell him that she is fine and is moving on without him but Izzie knew that in this case fate is suppose to bring Derek and Meredith together. They just needed to realise that themselves.

"So Dr. Stevens, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ok this is a personal conversation so it's Izzie and I need to talk to you about Meredith"

Derek didn't know if he wanted to talk about Meredith but also knew that he had no choice in the matter and judging by the look on Izzie's face, she was worried and this now worried him.

"Ok, so I'll just get on with it. She's miserable. She can't function because she feels like she's lost the one thing in her dark and twisty life that was worth living for. She needs you Derek. She has spent the past few weeks lying in bed. She won't eat or let me open her curtains or anything. She only ever leaves her room to use the bathroom and that's it. She spends most of her time crying. She never sleeps now and just lies there staring in to thin air. Derek she can't live her life without you in it. I'm worried and I don't know what to do to help her. All I know is to talk to you and ask you, no beg you to go see her and maybe you can think of a way that will help her. Please Derek, I need your help. You need to help me fix her."

At this stage Izzie was crying. All her frustration from the past few days finally coming out. She was not at the end of her tether and she needed help and Derek was the only person she knew that would fix Meredith.

"Okay Izzie, I'll call tonight. I get off at 6 so I'll call then."

"Okay, I don't get off till 8 so take my key and let yourself in."

When she got to the door, she turned back to him.

"Thank you Derek."

She walked out in to the corridor feeling slightly better that Meredith was getting some help.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Are why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give_

The drive to Meredith's house was the longest hour that Derek had ever experienced. He didn't know what awaited him when he got there. Izzie's words still lingered in his head. He couldn't believe that she has spent the past few weeks in her room miserable over him. It killed him to think that he has broken her yet again. He knew he had to fix them but he was putting it off because he didn't want to face up to what he's done. As he walked up to the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

_Please save me  
I've been waiting,  
Been aching for too long  
_

Meredith lay on her bed staring in to thin air. She has spent the past few weeks lying there thinking about Derek. She thought about that night in the bar, the kiss in the elevator a few days after, the night that Bailey caught them in his car, the night he showed her the trailer, the night Addison showed up, the time she begged him to pick her and to love her, the moment when she told him she missed him and she could feel his hot breath on her neck, the endless morning walks with Doc, the exam room sex, the moment he told her that he was in love with her forever, the day he told her that she was the love of his life and then the day they finally ended their relationship or whatever it was. She couldn't function without Derek in her life hence why she spent the past few weeks cooped up in her bedroom with only her thoughts as company. She could hear footsteps outside her room. She thought it was Izzie home to check on her but she was wrong.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Are why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give  
_

Derek opened the door to see her skeletal figure lying still on the bed. He started to move in to the room when he heard a gasp. He looked over to her to see that she was starting to sit up.

"Hey" he said. It was all he could say. Even though she looked like she'd put through the mill, she still looked beautiful.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Um… Izzie asked me if I would drop by and see if you were ok. She gave me a key to let myself in. Meredith- what are you doing to yourself?"

Meredith hung her head. She wanted to be firm and ask him what business it was to him but she couldn't because here he was standing in her room, looking genuinely worried about her. Plus this is what she has wanted for the past few weeks so why ruin it.

"Mer, when was the last time you had something to eat? Or left this room?"

"I don't know."

Derek raised his hand to her cheek. His touch sent shivers through both their bodies. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be ok and that he was here for her.

"I had a whole speech planned before I got here but it has all seemed to have left my mind. I don't know what to say now. I-"

"Derek, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you have a date or something with Rose so you don't have to stay here and pretend you're worried. I'll be fine."

"I'm not pretending and I don't have a date. In fact Rose and I are not an item. I guess she always knew she'd be second best to you."

Meredith couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was single and that Rose would always be second best. Her head was spinning.

Derek ran his finger down over her top lip. They were staring into each other's eyes, afraid to blink in case the moment disappeared. He knew that if he kissed her, he might save her from her black hole of depression and also he would be saving himself. He slowly moved in and grazed his lip off hers. God she felt good. When he pulled back slightly, she still had her eyes closed. He waited for her to open her eyes before he did anything else.

"He kissed me" where the thoughts running through her head. She honestly thought that she was dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes to find Derek smiling back at her. She didn't know what to say to him. She was literally speechless.

Words were not needed, all they needed to say where shown in their eyes. She finally felt happy for the first time in weeks. They both smiled and Derek slowly moved in again and kissed her with more passion. Passion that he has only ever experienced with Meredith, his Meredith. When they finally came up for air, he spoke:

"So I was wondering if you would let me save you Mer, please? I hate seeing you like this and I hate the fact that I'm the one who did this to you. Rose was a mistake. I was lonely and frustrated and I wanted you but just couldn't seem to have you. I'm truly deeply sorry for everything but please give me another chance. We can do this, together."

"If you hurt me again, I think I'll have to hurt you." Meredith said laughingly.

Finally Derek was able to save Meredith. He was definitely her knight and shining whatever.

_Please save me  
I've been waiting_


End file.
